Next
by cooki96
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are looking for a new band and get a good suprise right when they think its all over.  Songfic.  "One in a Million" By Neyo. Oneshot


"Goodbye! We'll call you when we need you!" Tiana said pushing the last group in the resturant out.

Naveen walked behind her and wrapped his arms arounf her waist lovingly and put his chin on her head.

Tiana leaned back and let Naveen hold her up as she sighed.

"Trying to find a band to play for the resturant is harder then i thought." Tiana said as Naveen escorted her to a chair.

"Aww. Darling do not worry. We will find someone who will have everything you want in them. Just wait." Naveen said kissing her on the cheek.

Just then there was a loud bang on the door.

The couple turned around in shock to see a boy on the ground rubbing his head.

A few other boys ran up to him and helped him up.

"Boss, you gotta be more careful." One boy said as they laughed.

"Yeah. haha." The boy said as he pushed his hat down.

He looked at the couple smiling.

He wore a white blouse that was folded at the cuffs and a black vest. He wore dark blue jeans that fit him at the waist but still looked a little saggy.

His black shoes matched along with his black- old fashioned hat.

He got up quickly and tipped his hat towards the couple.

"Hello. Are we to late for auditions?" The boy asked. His eyes filled with anticipation and worry.

Tiana looked at Naveen who looked at her.

Naveen shrugged before walking into the kitchen.

Tiana sighed before looking at the young boys infront of her. They looked so cute in their little dress-up outfits she just couldn't say no.

"Sure. But you better not mess it up." Tiana said smirking.

The boys nodded and got onto stage.

Each boy going to an instrument.

Tiana got her clipboard.

"Whats your name young man?" Tiana asked as Naveen came out with two cups of cocoa for him and his wife.

"My names Ne-yo." Ne-yo said as the piana began playing.

"Ohh.." Ne-yo began...

_"For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing  
For the ending of my first begin_

(oohh yeah yeah ohh yeah yeah..)

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana and cuddled her closely.

Tiana smiled at Naveen and kissed him lightly.

___And for the rare and unexpected friend  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again"_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**__  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always_

Naveen pulled Tiana up and brought her to the dance floor. He grabbed one of her hands and wrapped one around her skinny waist.

Tiana pulled away quickly shaking her head and hands.

"No no no. Naveen you know I don't like to dance." Tiana said blushing a light pink.

"But you know I force you to anyway." Naveen whispered in her ear as he pulled her back.

He twirled her around as tiana laughed.

Ne-yo kept singing. Smiling at the happy older couple infront of him.

_My accidental happily (ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
_

_Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here)  
So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly)  
Undeniablely happy (hey)  
Sat with you right here, right here next to me (oh)_

_Girl you're the..  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always_

Naveen flew Tiana into the air and Tiana shrieked with amuesment.

Navenn caught her and brought her down into the floor.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

A voice cleared themselves as the two.

They looked at the younger boys who were keeping their laughs in as they blushed.

"Well?" Ne-yo asked.

"You got the job." Tiana said smiling as the boys went crazy.

The group of boys ran out as Ne-yo ran to the couple. He took the papers politely.

"Thank you miss! You won't be let down!" Ne-yo yelled as he ran out yelling with joy.

"Kids these days..." Tiana said as she layed her head on Naveen's chest, listening to his heartbeats.

"Their great. Maybe we should...oh I don't know...Consider about having our own?" Naveen asked. Raising his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

Tiana laughed before lightly slapping him on his chest.

"Slow your roll froggy." Tiana said walking away.

Naveen smiled as she walked out the resturant.

He ran, locked the doors, and grabbed his wife as the two walked down the street.

THE END

Do not own em!

Hope you liked it.

~Amber~


End file.
